Varcanzoggle Wikia
Welcome to the Varcanzoggle Wikia Hello, and welcome to the Varcanzoggle wiki! On this wiki, you can put up your own fan-made stories and even your own fan-art! There's a page where you can put links to your stories that you put on this wiki, and if you want to submit fan-art, then click on the Photos link under the tab On the Wiki. There's also going to be information about a roleplay in Gmod that me and my younger sister do together. The characters, the plotline... everything! You can check that out too. Not only that, but there's also a story called Realities that's about video game characters inside of a laptop, and eight of them get sent to the real world by accident. What wonders and dangers await them? Find out in this epic story that's becoming an actual comic coming soon! But the most focal point on this wiki (and also the whole reason I made this wiki) is my story, SWAT, which is about five characters from the planet Varcanzoggle that get stranded on Earth. This wiki even has character pages that tells about the characters too! If you want to read it, then hover your cursor over the tab labeled SWAT and click on Part 1, Part 2, etc, and it'll show all the chapters that are in that part! The story will be updated randomly with an additional chapter. If you need help with anything, contact an admin or come to me for help. We're glad to have you! Have fun on the Varcanzoggle wiki! Update News Starting now, if I ever include a reference to something else that someone else has made in my story, be it SWAT, Realities, or some other story on this wiki, I will list the refernces I made at the bottom of the chapter that it/they were in. I'm doing this just so that it doesn't count as plagiarism and for everyone else to know that I shouldn't get credit for the information that was originally from the reference. For instance, like I did just a few moments ago in Realities, I included the Slenderman vs Herobrine rap battle Parts 1 and 2, from the Youtube channel VideoGameRapBattles, but since I don't own that Youtube channel, I included the links to the videos at the end of the chapter, just so that everyone reading the story knows where it actually came from. Realities is here! I made a new tab up above where you can read the story and even learn about the characters in there, too. The comic, Realities, hasn't been transferred onto the computer yet, but I am, however, typing out the comic in story format so that you guys can get a taste of what it's like before the real thing comes out! It'll also help me get new ideas for what to add next to the comic, because as of right now, I've got kind of a mental block on what comes next in the comic. But in story form, it'll help me out a lot. So Realities, story-format, is coming soon! Due to me being very busy with my schoolwork, productions of the SWAT story will be much slower. I bet you can tell that there hasn't been a new chapter for quite a bit, but that's just because I'm busy with schookwork and writing a different story that's gonna be published on fanfiction.net. Hey, it's me again! I'm going to add in my comic that I'm doing to my wiki, too. The comic is called Realities (not sure if this name has been used for something else), and it features characters from actual video games living in a laptop. So there will be Slenderman from Slender: The Arrival, Gordan Freeman from Half-Life 2, Herobrine from Minecraft, and a bunch more. It's coming eventually, but not now. I'm not sure when I'm gonna get around to uploading it, but it will come. That you can count on. Category:Chapter 1